Richard's Alien Adventures Ep 3: My Little Pony
by hero101
Summary: Susan and Mary have made a Portal Technology of their own and send Richard to the MLP Friendship is Magic Universe. Will Find out in Richard's Alien Adventures.


Richard's Alien Adventures (S1 Ep 3)

* * *

6-8-2019.

Today is when Susan and Mary waves a Richard Coupon again as Richard heads for the Jurassic World Test Lab of the Twins. Richard stands in front of a Arch and turns to them, "Okay. What is this?". Susan: "It's a Dimensional Portal to other Universes then our own", Mary: "We're sending you to go there and take picture and come back for study".

"Why can't you sent Johnny, if you haven't tested it?" Richard said. Susan: "Remember the Last Time that Johnny went somewhere?". Then Richard thinks as he does remember when that happen, Johnny went big and roar like a Evil Warlord. Plus with a screaming Dad Test.

"Okay. You got me there. Just start the test". Susan smiles, "Ha! Ha! This is going to be awesome!" she said as Mary pulls the lever to open the portal. "Remember. We made not track you, But we can still contact you" said Mary, "Plus you have the Omnitrix to protect you" said Susan as Richard nodded and look at the black and white Omnitrix. Then Richard looks at the portal and walks through.

Equestria.

A Portal opens as Richard comes out. Then he opens his eyes, "Where am I?" he said as he raise his left arm to see the Omnitrix is there,... Except he has no hands, but a hoof. "What!?". Richard tries to stand up but falls down again. He then crawls to a nearby river to reveal himself as,... a White Pony.

"WHAT THE FU-!".

Susan and Mary heard that loud and clear. "Wow? That was really loud" said Susan. Mary: "Richard? What happen?".

Richard tries to stand on 2 feet but no use and goes on 4 feet. Richard replied in humility, "I'm a Pony". Susan and Mary react as what he said, Susan/Mary: "What?!". Richard: "Yeah. I'm a Worthless Pony!". His body is a White Pony. He has black mane, The Same Omnitrix on the left side of the hoof and he has a cutie mark of the hourglass circle of grey and green.

Susan: "Okay. Richard. Look around and tell me where you are?". Richard looks around and everything is magical. "Like I'm in Nostalgia Critic's Malice in Burtonland". Mary tries to look up on it and notice that it was a joke.

"Just look for magical worlds with ponies" said Richard as walks to a town nearby. Richard is starting to walking on all 4. "I'm going to kill Johnny when I see him". Everything in this place is so,.. Pony and Magic.

So Richard is trying to blend in as then a Pink Pony stops his track, Richard gritted his teeth. The pink pony gasps, Pink pony: "Oh hello there, are you new here, how did you came here, what is your favorite color, food, drink?, why you have that cool looking watch on you, oh I'm so nervicited!" she got a colorful cannon out of nowhere and blasts confetti from the cannon and on to the White Pony.

Pink pony: "Ohh since your new here, I'm gonna say the welcome song!" she uses the wheeled cart and plays the song:

Pink Pony: "Welcome, welcome welcome, good morning, afternoon, welcome welcome welcome, there plenty lots for you, welcome welcome welcome, we have friends Fun, things you whatever you want, welcome welcome to ponyville tooodaaayy!, Wait for it..." The wagon then blasts confetti to the White Pony.

Richard's eye twitch as of what has happen, "What?". Pink Pony: "Did you like it?". Richard has to do something fast, "Hey! How about a game?". Pink Pony: "Ohh whats it called?". Richard: "it's called: Hide and Seek". Pink Pony: Ohh I love that game, Ok you go hide, I seek." She closes her eyes and counts. "Count from 20 to 1" said Richard as he backs off. Pink Pony: Ok,1 Balloon, 2 balloons, 3 balloons...".

Richard walks backwards and runs off. He finds cover as Richard press the button of the Omnitrix and tries pick something that she can't find. So he finds a silhouette of a ghost and slams on the ring and gives out a green flash as the white pony turns into a pony version of Ghostfreak as it is a white creature with black lines and has 1 purple eye and the hourglass show in the chest.

But in this world, He's now a pony Ghost. "What?! A Ghostfreak Pony?! Stupid Watch!". Pink Pony: "15 balloons, 16 balloons, 17 balloons..". Ghostfreak turns to the sound of counting, "Wait?! That was quick! Oh well, as long I can use my powers" said Ghostfreak as he disappears.

Pink Pony: "20 Balloons, ready or not here I come!" She looks around trying to find the white pony she met but somehow he disappears and she can't find him and looks more and looked but to no avail. Pink Pony: "Where in ponyville is he, its not like he can disappear into thin air...or can he?" She gasps. Pink Pony: "He's a wizard, Holy Hogwarts!, I knew it!, oh I love magic".

Ghostfreak looking at her from a corner thought he a wizard, "There is something wrong with you, kid" he said when all the sudden. Beeping and red beep flash mean only one thing, "OH-NO!" Ghostfreak said as a big red flash comes out and the pink pony found him.

Richard is turn back to a white pony again, "Aw Man?!". The pink pony appears out of nowhere as she pins her only to touch the watch. Pink Pony: "Aha, got you Mr. Wizard!". "Jeez your fast!" Richard said as was jumped.

The Omnitrix is glowing yellow ever since the Pink pony touched it. "Hey look at the time. I got go bye" Richard said he runs off. Pink Pony: "Oh ok Mr. Wizard, hey wait, can that watch tell time? Oh well." she walks off singing a song.

After he got rid of her for now, Richard looked at the watch again as it is now green now like nothing happen. "Why did it turn yellow when she touch the Omnitrix?" Richard asked. Then move out he crashes to another white pony. White Pony: "Hey, watch where you...oh I'm sorry darling, I thought you would be that barbaric pony from the Galla". "It's alright. I'm kinda new here" said Richard. White Pony: "Oh well I'm Rarity darling, oh can you tell me where I can find Pinkie Pie, I have some balloons to take her to for a birthday party for Twilight".

Richard thinks for a second, "Is that pink pony who has confetti cannon and looks hyper?" Rarity: "Oh you met Pinkie already, well in that case, yes can you tell me where she is?". "Well after being welcome by a song, being chased in hide and seek? She left that way" Richard said as he points the direction.

Rarity: Yes, she kinda is hyper after meeting new ponies who came here, she is always like that, thank you Mr..?", Richard: "call me, Richard". Rarity: "Well that is a strange name but its nice to meet you Richard, oh if you wanna find out about Ponyville, Talk to Twilight Sparkle, she lives in a tree in the center of town".

"Thanks. Oh speaking of which, here she comes again" Richard said as he walks to the place what Rarity told him. Pinkie: Hi Rarity, oh hello Mr. Wizard, oh Rarity, have you got the animal balloons for me?" Rarity got confused, Rarity: "Mr. Wizard? Oh you mean Richard, and yes here are the balloons you asked." she gave her the animal shaped balloons. Pinkie: "Thanks Rarity, Bye Mr. Wizard." she walks off.

"It's not- Never mind. Thanks for the help" said the pony as he heads for the center of town. When he got there he sees the tree that Rarity spoke of and knocks on the door. Voice: Spike can you open the door for me?" other Voice: "No problem Twilight." The door opens to see a little dragon with green scale like fins on his head. Dragon: "Oh hello there, let me guess, you wanna see Twilight?" "Yes." The Pony: Rarity sent me here. I'm new here" said Richard. The Dragon look surprised. Dragon: You said Rarity sent You?" As he has heart shaped eyes as if he...likes her.

Richard: "Uh. Yeah, she did". The Dragon was too busy thinking about her and snapped out. Dragon: "Oh sorry, let me take you to Twilight." He takes Richard to the inside, the inside of the tree is a little more like a house then a hollow out tree and it is filled with books upon books, and there is an owl who is sleeping near the front door. He takes him to another room and it is like a science lab more then a room and there is a purple pony with a purple and pink mane and she looks at both the Dragon and Richard. Purple Pony: "Oh hello there, you must be the new pony Rarity was talking about."

Richard: "How did you know that, Ms?" Purple Pony: "I heard the welcome song on while I was conducting an experiment, and the name is Twilight Sparkle, and that little dragon is my #1 assisstant, Spike." Spike waved.

"My name is Richard. Rarity told me that I need to know about Ponyville and she sent me here" the pony said. Twilight: Well Richard, Its a strange name but sure I'll help out, so there are a few places you can visit, There is Sugurcube Corner, that is where Pinkie Pie lives and works to make cakes, cupcakes and more, never understood about her, now there is the Carousel Boutique where Rarity makes her dresses and jewelry and has a sister named Sweetie Belle, over west of here is the Apple farm, that is where Applejack and the apple family lives, with her sister, Applebloom, over west is the Everfree Forest, they say its full of dangerous monsters and all kinds of scary things in there but on the front is a cottage run by a pony named Fluttershy, she is kinda shy to new people, but she loves to take care of animals who are hurt, and last but not least is the sky town where Rainbow Dash lives.".

"Thank you, Twilight" said Richard as he left. As he about to exit the door she notice something on the pony's left hoof. A weird black object with white lines. Twilight: "Say that is a nice strange watch you got there, but it looks like its not from this world...do you mind if I..conduct an experiment on it?". Richard almost got away with that, "and an explanation". Twilight: "Explanation?".

So an hour has pass as Richard explains where he's from and tells about the Omnitrix whiles at it in a scope. Twilight was flabbergasted at the detail Richard told her. Twilight: So, your from the Human world and you can change into any kind of different beings, oh sweet Celestia, umm may I see an example of the power this..Omnitrix has?".

"Sure" Richard said as he activities the watch to pick an alien, "By the way. Their Aliens" he said as he slaps down as the green flash comes as he turns to a Orange Alien with no eyes, but has gills and unlike before with Ghostfreak. It was Wildmutt that is not a pony.

Twilight and Spike's jaws dropped as he turned into Wildmutt and she looks at Wildmutt. Twilight: "No eyes, how can you see?" She looks and spike has an idea and uses the ruler and tries to attack Wildmutt.

Wildmutt's gills open as he turn to see a red dragon with a stick and jumps. Spike misses as Wildmutt jumps and lands on the ground. Wildmutt smiles. Twilight: Fascinating, a creature can see without eyes." Spike: "Like a bat?" Twilight: "Exactly." She looks at the gills. Twilight: "Can you see me?", Wildmutt nod yes. The all of the sudden Pinkie Appears out of nowhere on Wildmutt's head. Pinkie: "Now I know your not a wizard, but that is a cool looking dog, a ugly dog but cool.".

Wildmutt recognize that voice and signature any where as he jumps and hangs on the ceiling and shiver. Twilight: Pinkie Pie, how in Equestria...never mind how did you know Richard is that strange dog?". Pinkie: "You mean Wildmutt, I saw him change, it was cool."

Wildmutt was surprised when she said his form's name. Then the Loud beeping and Red flash goes to the timeout as Wildmutt jumps to the floor and turns back to the white pony. Pinkie, Twilight and Spike blocked their eyes and opened them as they sees Richard back to pony form.

Richard: "I will never understand how you know Wildmutt's name" Twilight: "I know Pinkie for a long time, its best you will never understand her." Pinkie: "Hold on, I can't find you and then I found you when I played hide and seek...did you cheat?".

Richard nodded yes, "It's was the form of Ghostfreak. He can disappear like a real ghost". Spike stuttered Spike: "G-g-ghost?". "Yep. But Ghostfreak is in pony form, but Wildmutt wasn't. What's up with that?" Richard asked. Twilight: "I have no idea, but do you want to visit the other places before you..go hero?".

So Richard went to the Apple farm as Appljack asked the new guy with some jobs. Applejack: Howdy y'all, Mah name is Applejack, say yah mind if you can help me with this job, I need someone to applebuck some apples off the trees." Richard: "No problem, Ma'am". Applejack: "Yeehaw, let me take yah to the apple orchard." She takes him to the apple trees, there are about 29 apple trees ready to be bucked. Applejack: "Good luck partner." she left to check on Applebloom.

Richard grins and goes for the watch, "You don't need to worry about that. 29 is all I need" he said as he slaps the watch with a green flash and XLR8. "Or all of the chores" said XLR8 as he goes fast and he carries the Wagon and with incredible speed chops the apples down in 0.1 seconds and 29 trees in 5 seconds flat. The Speeder looks at all of the stuff that needs work, "It's too easy" said XLR8 as he goes fast to more of that chores.

After hours later. Richard is return to pony. Plus the Farm pony didn't see a thing. Then the white pony goes to a confused Applejack. Applejack: What the, how did..huh?" Richard: "I am resourceful in many ways" Richard lied.. Applejack looks highly suspicious at Richard's look. Applejack: "I know a liar when I see one, you must have special powers to do it all in a special amount of time." "True. But time is on my side" Richard said as he goes to a different place.

A rainbow pony looks at Richard up in the sky and he goes to him. Rainbow pony: "Hey, I saw that fast monster in the farm, did you see it, I want to race with that thing, Nobody runs that fast, I am the most fastest pony in Equestria."

Richard's eye is on the watch in the green zone as he grins, "Yeah I know him. I'll go get him for ya" he said as he walks to the bushes. Soon a gust of wind blew behind the winged pony as she turns to a black and blue creature that is leaning on a tree and polishing his claws, "You looking for me?" said XLR8. Rainbow Pony: Yeah, Names Rainbow Dash, Fastest flier in Equestia, and what in Celestia are you?".

"You can call me: XLR8. X.L.R.8. I accept your race" XLR8 said. Rainbow: Well XLR8 lets see who wins this race." She gets in position. So does XLR8, "where to?". Rainbow: You see that mountain there with that castle, that is the half way line, and the finish line will be at Twilight's house.". "Deal" said XLR8 as he just stands like normal. Rainbow is position. Rainbow: Ready...set...go!" she went fast past XLR8. Except XLR8 just stands and yawns.

Rainbow was at the castle and she didn't see XLR8 come by and she went back and she kept going and and stops at the check point. Rainbow thought that he chickened out. "(Whistle)!" Rainbow looks around to see who blew the whistle but she gasps as she sees XLR8 at the checkpoint at the castle pillar, leaning and grins. Rainbow: How did he..that's not fair." XLR8: "I'll give you a head start".

Rainbow then flies past XLR8 and still goes. XLR8: "(scoffs), Rookies". She flies past the center and lands on the finish line and looks he is not there. Rainbow: "Ha! I'm still the fastest.". Then she heard a slow clapping from the XLR8 standing behind her, "Your not bad. You'll even be faster then me" he said as XLR8 runs off and leaving Rainbow Dash in the dust.

She was still flabbergasted at how he got here so fast but she smiles as she likes XLR8. Rainbow: "Well played XLR8, well played." At the corner, Richard back to his pony self smirks at her and walks off.

Richard walks to a cottage where a pony is feeding some animals. The Yellow pony was helping out the animals when she sees a white pony and she gasps and is behind a bear and got scared. "Hello. These animals yours?" Richard said. The yellow Pony nodded as she was still nervous to him.

"So your Fluttershy? Twilight is right. You are very shy" said the white pony. Fluttershy was looking forward. Fluttershy: "Why yes, you know Twilight?" "Yeah. I met when I came into town when I was greeted by a hyper Pinkie Pie" Richard said as he pets the bear at the only spot that bears love. Fluttershy: Oh yes Pinkie is always hyperactive Mr.?".

Richard scratches the Bear's back as he loved it as he pats his foot up and down, "call me Richard". Fluttershy looks at Richard scratching her bear. Fluttershy: Wow Richard, I didn't know you love animals. Are you a vet like me?" Richard: "No. But I have friends who are animals and I sometimes learn their favorite spots. Every Animal Old or New has their Secrets".

There is a bunny who looks at the watch and presses it and the ring with the cylinder pops up and both the bunny and Fluttershy backs up. "Sorry about that" Richard as he pressed the button as the cylinder goes down, "It's does that sometimes".

Fluttershy: Its ok I'm kinda shy a lot, umm what does that watch do, if I may asking?". Richard rolls his eyes as he pops the ring and pushed down and a green flash as the white pony is turn to a little frog-like creature, "Sometimes this watch just plain hates me" said Grey Matter. Fluttershy looks surprised and she squeals and she hugs Grey Matter. Fluttershy: "Aww your so cute, I wanna dress you, feed you and ohh your so cute.." "This is gonna take a while" said Grey Matter as he is squeezed to death.

Back at Twilight's house. She called in all of her friends and Grey Matter is reveal and one shrieks. Rarity shrieks in fright and disgust. Rarity: "What is that thing?!, Twilight?!, explanations?! Now! Twilight: Don't hurt him, that is-."

Then soon. The loud beeping and red flashing begins as Grey Matter jumps of and the Red Flash happens as Richard is back as a white pony, "Hows that for a Wizard?" Richard asked. Twilight explains about where he came from and what does the Omnitrix does. Applejack: Wait a minute, you were the one who took the chores but how?" Richard: "XLR8. Of course".

Rainbow gasps and she gets angry. Rainbow: So it was you the whole time, I can't believe I was playing for a fool, beaten by a pony with alien powers." She then giggles. Rainbow: "Although I think that is irony huh?".

Richard: "You can go faster by unlocking your other abilities like I did with XLR8. Dash". Rainbow looks and smiles Rainbow: "You know what, your alright, you may be a cheat, but I like you." Richard nodded.

Then all the sudden a portal opens a Orange object falls down face first. The girls got startled and they go and help the object up and it appears to be a humanoid machine with yellow eyes, some blue paint and a blue point on his head.

Richard hoof palm to the face and move left to right, "I would have guessed" said Richard. Twilight: "You know this machine Richard?" Richard: "Mangle?!". Mangle gets up and turns to the white pony. Ponies are small that makes Mangle more bigger. "What happen to you?" Mangle asking. Richard: "Don't ask. Girls meet Mangle, My Robot".

Girls: "Hello.", Mangle waved and looked to Richard, "Susan and Mary said it took a while to find you . So they sent Me first before they jump in", Richard: "Wait?! What?!". The Pony looks up as 2 Red Ponies: "aaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHH!" CRASH! On Richard. Richard: "Nice to see you too".

The Test Twins are white with red manes, except one has a crescent moon cutie mark and the other has a star cutie mark. "Grandpa's on his way too" said Mary. Richard: "What?!". "aaaaaaAAAHHHH!" CRASH! This pony is grey with a dark grey mane and is old in his 70s, Plus has a Tree Star leaf cutie mark.

"Johnny?" Richard asked, Grandpa/Susan/Mary/Mangle: "Johnny". Grandpa: "Johnny took over the lab and made a robot dinosaur that is terrorizing the Valley". Richard shook his head, "He never learns does he?". Grandpa/Susan/Mary/Mangle: "No He doesn't!".

The girls were confused on what is happening. Twilight: "Ummm hello?". "Right. This my Genius Cousins: Susan and Mary, and that's my Grandpa Longneck" Richard introduce. The Gang wave hello in their crashed stock pile. Twilight: Well I'm Twilight Sparkle, this is Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, oh and this is my #1 assistant, Spike." they all waved.

Richard gets up, "Well. It was a Blast. But we better take care of our problem. Think we might come by soon?". Twilight looks at the ponies and she winks and they wink back. Twilight: Ok you take care as she fake smiles.

Susan: "But we just got here. There's so much to-", Richard grabs Susan, "Let's Go". As they went through back to their world.

But what they didn't know is that the mane 6 and Spike are smuggled into their world but they are in a lab and they were in the closet but something is different about them, they look and they were human. "So that's what these called hands" said Rainbow Dash as the closet was open and the Mane 6 fell.

They looked up at a 13 Old Boy with a white and black shirt, (Ben 10 Original Classic). "We'll be discussing this later" said Richard as Susan, Mary, and Grandpa are back as themselves. "Where's Johnny?" said Richard as he turns to the flame headed kid at the entrance to see his robot dinosaur is doing.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be busted for this?" said Johnny as Dukey shakes his head yes, Richard: "Oh Yeah", Johnny and Dukey went white as the 13 kid is behind him, "Big Time" Richard said as he pushed them at the side.

Susan, Mary, Mangle, and Grandpa goes by Richard's side. "Well. Your call: Johnny or this Dinobot?" Grandpa said as Richard looks at his left and right as the Mane 6 are going to help. Richard: "After this. I'll give a tour" the girls agreed.

Richard then smirks as he walks forward and pops the cylinder of the watch slaps down with a green flash to end this story.

* * *

**The End. To read more on Richard's Newest Alien Adventures with Susan, Mary,Mangle and Grandpa Longneck. Go to hero101 on Fanfiction.**


End file.
